deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Season 1-Battle 2:Battle of the Mental Soldiers: Matthew Baker vs. Alex Mason
Alright after that Great Battle Last Time Now it's time for two Mentally Unhealthy soldiers to go head-to-head Matthew Baker The soldier of the 101st Airborne who fights the Germans in World War II and has lost men and friends because of his supposed Cursed Pistol. ''' ''VS!'' '''Alex Mason The Cold War American soldier of SOG who fights The NVA, Viet Cong, and Russians and is brainwashed by the Russians to release Nova 6 Gas in the US but is able to fight back thanks to Viktor Reznov. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR! Alright DF Users now to begin Battle 2 of Season 1 Matthew Baker: The American Soldier of the 101st Airborne who fights in World War II fighting from Normandy to Holland with his men. Along the way forming a brotherhood with his men but loosing those friends and comrades all because of his supposed Cursed "Death Pistol". OR! Alex Mason: The American Soldier who was once part of Op40 to assassinate Fidel Castro beforing being captured by the Russian Dragovich and brainwashed into a sleeper agent to release the deadly Nova 6 Gas in the US. However thanks to a friend of his who wants revenge on Dragovich he is able to change Mason's mission to kill Dragovich and his accomplices and stop the release of Nova 6. For More Information Matthew Baker Alex Mason Battle Notes 5 vs. 5 Baker, Zanovich, Holden, McCreary, and Courtland vs. Alex Mason and 4 Vietnam Marines *Baker's Timeline: After Hell's Highway Video Game *Mason's Timeline: After the events in Black Ops but before the events of Black Ops II Mason has 4 Vietnam Marines because if it was his team of Woods etc. Then the Backups would be unfair. These are Vietnam Marines because Mason and these men are on a PT Boat doing exercises when (TO BE EXPLAINED IN PROLOGUE) Happens Weapons of the Soldiers Weapon Analysis Close Range When both American Soldiers had to rely on their sidearms Baker carried around with him The Colt M1911 "Death Pistol" Baker's Pistol given to him by his father that supposedly caused the death of a lot of Baker's friends during the war. *Clip Size: 7 Shots *Round: .45 ACP *Weight: 2.44 lb *Action: Short recoil operation *Muzzle Velocity: 825? ft/s (251? m/s) For Mason he relied on The ASP 9 The American Pistol used by American Special Forces *Clip Size: 7 Shots *Round: 9mm *Action: Semi-Automatic *Recoil: Low Expert's Opinion The good old Colt M1911 get's this Battle. Even though this is Baker's Death Pistol it so far has not killed Baker and even then it fires the powerful .45 ACP round meaning it can put down a enemy more faster. Mid Range For Mid Range Both men relied on SMG's to clear out Close Quarters. Baker relied on these two SMG's for fighting the Jerries The M1A1 Thompson One of the many versions of the famous Thompson SMG. *Clip Size: 20 Shots *Round: .45 ACP *Action: Blowback, Blish Lock *Rate of Fire: 600–1500+ rpm, (depending upon model) *Muzzle Velocity: 285? m/s (935? ft/s) *Effective Range: 50 metres (160? ft) and the M3 "Grease Gun" *Clip Size: 30 Shots *Round: .45 ACP *Action: Blowback, open bolt *Rate of Fire: 450 rounds/min cyclic *Muzzle Velocity: 920 ft/s (280 m/s) *Effective Range: Sights fixed to 100 yards (91 m) For Mason he also relied on two SMG's to handle the enemies in Close Quarters The Mac-11 A Weapon utilised by the CIA *Clip Size: 16-32 Shots *Round: .380 ACP *Action: Blowback *Rate of Fire: 1200 rounds/min *Muzzle Velocity: 980 ft/s *Effective Range: 50 m and The Heckler and Koch MP5K *Clip Size: 30 Shots *Round: 9×19mm Parabellum *Action: Roller-delayed blowback, closed bolt *Rate of Fire: 900 rounds/min *Muzzle Velocity: 375 m/s (1,230 ft/s) *Effective Range: 100 m (328 ft) Personal Edge In terms of the clips the Thompson and M3 are about even with the Mac and Mp5k. In terms of the round the Thompson and M3 both fire the powerful .45 ACP round and as such easily take the edge Long Range When both Warriors engage their enemies from Long Range they rely on both Rifles and Assault Rifles/LMG's For Baker he relied on the famous Rifle of World War II The M1 Garand The Rifle that Won World War II *Clip Size: 8 Shots Per Clip *Type: Semi-Automatic *Round: .30-06 Springfield *Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt *Muzzle Velocity: 2,800 ft/s (853 m/s) *Effective Range: 440 yd (402 m) The M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle The Famous first LMG *Clip Size: 20 Shots *Round: .30-06 Springfield *Action: Gas-operated, tilting breech block *Rate of Fire: 500–650 rounds/min *Muzzle Velocity: 860 m/s (2,822 ft/s) *Effective Range: 100–1,500 yd In the Vietnam War this Rifle and Assault Rifle became the US primary weapons. The M14 The gun that replaced the M1 Garand *Clip Size: 20 Rounds *Type: selective fire automatic rifle *Round: 7.62×51mm NATO *Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt *Rate of Fire: 700–750 rounds/min *Muzzle Velocity: 850 m/s (2,800 ft/s) *Effective Range: 460 m (500 yd) and the M16 The Weapon that would become American soldiers primary gun to the present day. *Clip Size: 30 Shots *Round: 5.56×45mm NATO *Action: Gas-operated, rotating bolt (direct impingement) *Rate of Fire: 12–15 rounds/min sustained :45–60 rounds/min semi-automatic :700–950 rounds/min cyclic *Muzzle Velocity: 3,110 ft/s (948 m/s) *Effective Range: 550 meters (point target), 800 meters (area target) Personal Edge This is close as the M14 easily beats and outclasses the M1 Garand and sure while the M16 is more modern then the BAR. There is one thing that the M16 had a lot of problem with during the Vietnam War that the BAR didn't have lot's of Jamming. So the Long Range easily is even Special For laying down Surpressing Fire both groups of soldiers relied on Machine Gun's to mow down their enemies. Baker and his Men Relied on The Browning M1919A6 Also known as the .30 Cal *Shots per Belt: 250 Shots *Round: .30-06 Springfield *Weight: 31? lb (14? kg) *Action: Recoil-operated/short-recoil operation *Rate of Fire: 400–600 round/min *Muzzle Velocity: 2,800 ft/s (850 m/s) *Effective Range: 1,500? yd (1,400? m) (maximum effective range) For Mason used during the Vietnam War The M60 Also known as "The Pig" *Shots per Belt: 100 Shots *Round: 7.62×51mm NATO *Weight: 10.5 kg (23.15 lb) *Action: Gas-operated, short stroke gas piston, open bolt *Rate of Fire: 500–650 rounds/min (rpm) *Muzzle Velocity: 2,800 ft/s (853 m/s) *Effective Range: 1,200 yd (1,100 m) Personal Edge Again like the M16 during the Vietnam War the M60 was known for its Jammingg hecne why it was called "The Pig" the .30 Cal was very reliable and as such get's the edge Battleground *Eindhoven X-Factor Evaluation Baker-Mason Training 87-'95' Edge Alex Mason: Mason was part of the CIA's Op40, was a former Marine and was part of SOG. These trainings easly beat out 101st Airborne training although as shown in Band of Brothers TV Miniseries it can be hard. Combat Experience 96-96 Edge Even: Both men have fought in wars and against some tough enemies. Baker and his men went up against the German War Machine which as during Operation Market Garden showed that they can be tough foes. Mason went up against Cumbn Police, and Military, the NVA, and Viet Cong and Russian Special Foces soldiers who could be up there with the Germans. Mental Health 31-'''30 '''Edge Matthew Baker: Baker narrowly takes this because he only sees the ghosts of those killed by his Death Pistol but only on certain occasions. Mason is seeing a guy who is dead (Reznov) ever since the Tet Offensive and starts seeing the numbers a lot of times. Leadership 95-89 Edge Matthew Baker: Baker get's this as he was put in charge of his squad's during both Normandy and Holland and so has gained a lot of leadership skills. Mason is the more take orders from this guy kind of soldier. Tactics 95-92 Edge Matthew Baker: Baker's Tactics have gotten him and his men out of a lot of siutations before and leadership does help with these tactics. Personal Edge Sure Mason has the much more modern weaponary but Baker takes this Battle due to his more better Close and Mid Range and his more Reliable Special and BAR weapons. Also because of the X-Factors of Leadership, Tactics, but most importantly a slightly more better mental health. Edge Matthew Baker Things to take into Consideration *Weapon Reliability *Better Leadership since it's squad vs. squad *Mental Health who is more Mentally Heathy Note: For Last Two you can have your own Opinion on who is more of a Better Leader and Who is more Heathy in terms of Mentality Voting System 1 Vote=5 Sentences or more and Edges *Close Range *Mid Range: Thompson vs. MP5K and M3 vs. Mac-11 *Long Range: M1 Garand vs. M14, and BAR vs. M16 *Special *X-Factors Half a Vote=2-4 Sentences Doesn't Count= Just saying the Warrior, 1 Sentence The Final Battle Prologue Location...The TARDIS? "Ah all right! Well now that was something." The Doctor (David Tennant) says "Okay well now ohhhhh what to do? What to doooo....Hmmm I wonder what the America's is like after the Vietnam War?" The Doctor says The Doctor starts throwing the switches of the TARDIS which starts making its noise '' Along the way to his destination however the TARDIS begins to pick up something and the Doctor investigates "Oh great what now!" The Doctor says as he looks at the screen "...It's her." The Doctor says ''The Inside of the TARDIS begins to light up but the Doctor just slowly turns around unfazed by the light and says. "Well Hello There...Minerva" The Doctor Says "Doctor it's been a while." Minerva says as she suddenly appears in the air. "Well what it's been how long since I uncovered those ruins of yours and awoke you. Then you tell me the whole plan thing of yours involving Heroes of all the different universes and the whole big fighting together to defeat The Reapers." The Doctor says "It is time. HE has already recruited the first group and their army to fight the Reapers. But he still needs more help. He needs you and everyone else if there is a chance of defeating the Reapers once and for all." Minerva says "Alright." The Doctor says The Doctor starts to re-throw the switches while Minerva vanishes. "Just hope this isn't the universe where he's all bad and all Oh great now I'm''' starting to sound like that alien guy from the Men in Black Universe what was his name? Uhhhhh GRIFFIN!! that's his name. of course it's the good one, just hope I'm not going to be coming at a bad time." The Doctor says After throwing the last switch the TARDIS starts shaking violently and the alarm sounds. '' "Oh no, ohh no no no no no no no awww that can't be good. Great looks like Minerva's visit while travelling through time messed up the TARDIS a little bit. Oh well that's just great looks like some time dissortion energy seems to have gotten loose. Wellll as long as there was no one within a mile or two of where I was going to land everything should be fine. Then again according to these coordinates I was going to be landing in the waters near a military base so that actually saved my life. And no one should be that far out in the ocean anyways so it should be good. Why in the world was I about to land in the water unless Minerva's visit also messed up the navigation systems and yeah she did (looking at the navigation system) better fix it before I end up in front of the Normandy don't want what happended to the Titanic happen again to the Normandy." The Doctor says The Battle Mason:x5 Baker:x5 "Uhhh what happened?" Alex Mason asks himself "Sir are you alright?" A Marine Private asks The Marine helps Mason onto his feet, Mason looks around and seeing the wrecked PT boat remembers. ''Flashback 5 Weeks ago The Vietnam War is over Mason has finally killed Dragovich and has returned to the states. However Mason soon experiences first hand how the American people treat the soldiers who are returning from the war. People are calling him and other soldiers baby killers, murderes, and a bunch of other nasty and mean names. Not one person mentions hero's, or anything good about them. 5 weeks later '' Mason volunteered to become a drill instructor for future US Marines and soon get's orders to take out 4 Marines on a PT boat exercise and they head out. Mason and the 4 Marines finish their exercise and are about to head back when all of a sudden.... ''Flashback ended Mason and none of the Marines what happened then other then that now they are in some sort of city and have no idea where they are. Mason orders the Marines to take the weapons they stored in the boat out to prepare for anything and head out to see if they can find anyone to ask where they are. On the other side of the city. Baker along with his squad including Zanovich, Holden, McCreary, and Courtland are in Eindhoven with orders to search for any missing Allied soldiers, any civillians left behind, and for German patrols. "I can't belive we're retreating." Courtland says "Yeah belive man those Jerry ba*****s did a number on the Brit's at Arnhem. (sighs) if only the XXX Corps could of made it. Then maybe this war really would of ended by Christmas." Zanovich replies "So Baker any idea where we're heading after we're out of here?" Holden asks "According to the Brass we're suppose to be heading to Belgium next. So hope you guys are prepared for the coldness there." Baker says "Great just the place I wanted to go to. I better not get frostbite." McCrery says "Naw your not to be getting anything like that. Your just going to be getting to kill some more Jerries." Courtland says Just then the sound of gunfire is heard. "What was that?" Holden asks "We're the only other squad in the city it might be Jerries and maybe some Dutch resistance members, or some of our guys who got stuck here." Baker says "Let's move out quickly!" Baker says Baker and his squad quickly rush to the gunfire. Meanwhile... "I don't belive it these are German uniforms." A Marine Private says "Yeah but these look like 40's German military outfits. Why are they wearing it and look at the weapons." A Marine Sergeant says "MP40's, Kar98's what are the Germans doing with these outdated weapons." A Marine Corporal asks "Well whatever their doing we need to do something about these guys. The next thing we need is to start another war and with the Germans." Mason says Mason and the Marines quickly hide the bodies and move out. Baker and his men meanwhile on the way there run across the PT boat. "What the h*ll is a boat doing here and all messed up!" Zanovich says "Look at it, these are .50 Cal's butt what are these other guns?" Holden says looking at the M60's and Minigun's. "What do you think Jerrie's?" McCrery asks Baker "I don't know it has some weird weapons and we all know that the Jerries are always building new stuff like the StG but these are .50 Cal MG's what or how did the Jerries get these?" Baker says While Baker and his squad are discussing the PT boat Mason and his Marine's round the corner of the building up the street and spot Baker and his men. "Who are these guys?" Mason asks "Sir looks like their wielding weapons. Look like old WWII guns." A Marine Sgt. says "Better not take any chances they could of heard our gun fight they could be Germans also." Mason says "But sir it looks like their wearing old American combat gear." A Marine private says Zanovich looks away and sees Mason and his men and notices thw weaponary they are carying and thinks they are German's "Jerries!!!" Zanovich yells Baker and the others look at Mason and the Marines and Courtland quickly set's up the .30 Cal and begins firing at them "Incoming get to cover!" Mason yells Mason and the Marines quickly head for cover but one of the Private's are riddled with bullets. (Mason x4) Mason and his men begin to return fire with their M16's, M14's and MP5K's while Baker and his men fire back with their M1's BAR's, and Thompson's. One of the Marine's sets up his M60 Machine Gun and begins to fire at Baker and his men, the bullets begin to travel up the PT boat and a bullet hits Courtland in the head making him fall back off the .30 Cal (Baker x4) Baker takes aim with his M1 Garand and fires hitting the M60 soldier in the head (Mason x3). Baker orders his men to retreat into the buildings and Holden quickly runs into a door breaking it down and allowing Baker and the others to enter the house. Mason orders the Marines to follow and they quickly head after them. As they approach the door Holden pops out with a M3 "Grease Gun" and opens fire on the Marines and takes out a Marine (Mason x2) another Marines returns fire with the M14 and hits Holden a couple of times in the chest (Baker x3) The Marines tosses his M14 and grabs the dead Marines Mac-11 and he and Mason head inside. Mason sends the Marine upstairs while he will check the ground floor and the basement. The Marine slowly walks up the stairs with his Mac-11 in hand and arrives on the second floor he starts checking each room, while checking a room that looks like a child's room McCreary jumps out from behind the door and tries to strange the Marine with his Thompson but the Marine elbow's him in the stomach, the Marine then once let free hits McCreary in the face who staggers back and then the Marine riddles McCreary with his Mac-11 (Baker x2) "NOOO!!" Baker yells Baker jumps out and fires his BAR at the Marine and riddles him with bullets (Mason x1). Mason finishes checking the ground floor ad heads into the basement. Along the way walking down the stairs Zanovich pops out from behind cover and opens up with his Thompson but Mason quickly falls on the stairs dodging the shots and tries to blind fire with his M16 but the gun jams on him and he takes out his MP5K. Mason walks down the stairs and quickly runs behind some crates and peeps over the crates. Mason hears a noise and opens fire at the position and Zanovich's body falls down riddles with bullets (Baker x1) Mason is about to head up the stairs when he hears footsteps cmoing down the stairs Mason raises his weapon but Baker running down the stairs fires his BAR at Mason managing to hit the gun out of his hand but running out of ammo at the same time. Mason takes out his ASP and Baker his M1911 and both fire at eaach other. Baker manages to hit Mason on his shoulder who falls down behind the crates. Baker slowly walks behind the crates and sees Mason's body and believes him to be dead and is about to walk away when Mason opens his eye leans up and fires 3 shots of his ASP into Baker's body (Baker x0). Mason get's up and yells in victory and then leaves to find out where he is. '''Winner: Alex Mason Final Stats Out of 5,000 Battles Mason won 2,874 to Baker's 2,126. Battles out of 5,000 Matthew Baker-'Alex Mason' 2,126-'2,874' Baker had the better sidearm but Mason had the better Longer range weapons and the more manuverable MG. Expert's Opinion While I thought Baker was going to win because of his slightly better Psychological Health. It turns out that the reason Mason won was because of his more better training, his experience fighting tougher enemies like the Russian Spetsnaz, and his weapons while some being bad in reliability still more better and modern then those of WWII. Category:Blog posts